


Modelling

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures of Elizabeth Modeling naked have circulated the city, one person in particular is enjoying them just a little too much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modelling

She walked the hallways pretending nothing was different, faking ignorance as to why all the men were watching her. The Military were more subtle, glancing out the corner of their eye as she passed and she willingly played the graceful backside wave as if she hadn't changed the way she walks. The scientists were a little less discreet. Some of them had their mouths hanging open and eyes wide while others couldn't even look her in the eye as they attempted their normal ‘good morning Doctor Weir.’

Damn that modelling career that she kept on the side.

It had been something small, a quick, easy and thankfully harmless way to get some spending cash when she was 19. All she had to do was strip down while another woman took photos. Of course she had to pose as she did it, but hey, that was all the fun of getting naked right?

Somehow, and she smiled at that word for later addressing, pictures that were taken for her boyfriend eight years ago had made the circulation in the city. Only three of this set was completely naked, on her knees, back arched and arms high holding up her, at the time, long hair. The only piece of material in the whole shot was her blue silk skirt that had ended up draped across her thighs. It had been taken from the side and the front before she’d stood up and the skirt dropped to her feet and she’d taken a pose slightly to the side with a hand tucked between her legs.

It was probably this last image that was keeping the men watching her as if she walked the halls naked now. But she continued on, pretending she didn’t know that every man and known lesbian in the city had seen them.

She turned the corner to the labs and passed Rodney’s and the open research lab before opening the third. This one belonged to Radek Zelenka and he’d emailed her, before the pictures went out, to ask her to come and see him when she had a moment. She suspected that he had improvements to design for a hopefully useful indoor plumbing system on the mainland. However that wasn’t what she found in the lab.

Radek had his back to her, his laptop open on the desk in front of him and the three naked pictures of her open on it. He obviously hadn’t heard the door over the classical Czechoslovakian music he had playing. She closed the door and wondered if she should start acting as if she’d just found out about the pictures and scare the crap out of him, when movement caught her attention.

His right arm was morning off to the side and his back flexed with the motion, Elizabeth creased her brow for a moment when he sighed heavily and it suddenly dawned on her. The door had been locked, she didn’t notice because she could open any door, locked or not, in the whole city. She edged just slightly to the side; he was sat on the stool with his legs wide, pants open and his hand moving smoothly over his erection.

He was masturbating to her pictures.

She bit her lip, watching for a moment as he kept his fast pace before slowing down and teasing the head. He let out another sigh and she watched as his thumb passed over the tip before returning to wrap back around his length.

He was quite impressive; she’d never pictured a scientist naked before, she always went for the guys who were good with their hands, doctors, artists. Although she had to admit, she’d fantasised about Radek on many occasions, picturing his skilled fingers playing over her body as he had demonstrated while playing with technology. When she’d first started doing that, it had become particularly hard to concentrate whenever he was showing her something on the datapad or in the middle of tinkering with some piece of Ancient technology.

Elizabeth squirmed, her panties becoming increasingly uncomfortable the wetter they got and she couldn’t find it in herself to turn away and leave or even interrupt and let the embarrassment wash over him. Instead, she had a better idea. Moving back to stand directly behind him, she crouched down and unlaced her boots, her eyes came up as Radek groaned, his arm moving quickly once again.

She divested herself of socks, pants, panties, ‘oh the relief,’ and then carefully and slowly unzipped her jacket. Piling her clothes on the table next to the door, she moved seductively to the small stereo playing on the other side of the room. She knew he’d see her, knew that she’d step just far enough into his peripheral vision to be noticed as she reached over and instead of stopping the music, as she knew he would expect, she pressed the ‘next’ button.

“I prefer this song,” she said turning back to take in the look of absolute horror on his face. She held his gaze for a minute before dropping her eyes to his lap, his hand still wrapped around the top of his solid member. “Do you like my pictures, Radek?” she said wondering why she’d never had this innocent a voice when dealing with certain other men.

Radek’s mouth opened, his eyes hadn’t moved from her face and she wondered if he’d noticed she was completely naked or if he was still getting over the shock that he’d been caught pleasuring himself in a lab while looking at her pictures. It was her ego stroke to think there were a few other men doing the same thing now and other would do so later.

“Have I changed much in the last eight years?” she asked and finally his eyes moved down taking in her perked nipples, firm breasts and taunt stomach. He shook his head, still seemingly too awe struck to say a word. Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile, he was like a big kid at Christmas too surprised that he’d gotten what he asked for to enjoy it. She moved closer to him, noting that he still hadn’t moved his hand but loving that his cock twitched as she stopped at his side. “Which one is your favourite?”

It was a relatively stupid question; the photos had been resized to fit the three on the screen and one of them stood a little larger than the other two. Again without talking, Radek reached out, brushing his knuckles, by accident she was sure, against her breast and filled the screen with the one of her standing with her hand between her legs.

“Hmm,” she hummed lightly. She moved around to the side of the table and used the lower chair to push up and sit on the edge. She swung her legs around to his side so she was facing him, keeping her thighs together as his eyes drifted down her smooth skin and his hand jerked just a little along his cock. Her hand carefully closed the laptop lid and she pushed it back to the far end of the work surface.

One knee came up and his eyes watched it, following it as she placed her foot on the table and slid it along to the side opening herself to his gaze. But he wasn’t looking in the right place, his eyes were fixed on her knee and teasingly she ran her hand up her calf, over her knee and he followed it down her thigh to watch as she slipped a single finger between her labia.

She hummed in pleasure for him and adjusted her hips before leaning back on the desk. Leaning back she played the finger down to her entrance before moving back and flicking at her clit.

“Oh Radek,” she breathed dropping her head back and resorting to her imagination of how his fingers would feel in place of hers. He wasn’t getting the hint and it was driving her mad, she wanted him to let go of himself and prove that all those nights she woke up in a cold sweat and fingered herself to orgasm thinking of him were right.

She opened her eyes in time to see him lick his lips and swallow hard and it occurred to her that there had been no physical contact aside from his accidental brushing. Taking the initiative, as she had to do all along, she slipped her foot off the table and placed it on his left thigh. She heard his breathing increase, heard the very feint muffled moan and finally, thankfully felt his left hand wrap around her ankle.

Adjusting slightly, she slipped a finger into her pussy as far as she could go before working the knuckle to pleasure herself. It only took a few minutes to find the spot she loved the most and she rubbed at it without shame. Her thigh jerked as his right hand smoothed over it and she tilted her hips towards him - he was slowly getting the idea. She was no longer a picture (or three) on the screen, she was right there in front of him; naked.

She heard him shift, the stool he was sitting on pushed back and out of the way. It was a good sign, he was getting into the moment and that’s what she wanted. His hand had slowly travelled up to stop before her sex; she brushed his hand as she continued to play, enjoying the feel of his rough fingers so close.

“Liz’beth,” he breathed sounding as if his throat hadn’t seen water in years. She opened her eyes to look at him and he licked his lips again. It only took a simple nod for him to react, the hand on her thigh seized her wrist and pulled it away from her body only to be replaced with his own, but instead of one finger sliding into her wetness, he pushed in two.

Elizabeth dropped back onto the desk her head hitting one of the objects on it, she didn’t care which. Her back arched and she pushed her hips up to him as his lips descended on her sex. His tongue was better than she’d imagined his fingers and the thought was put to the test when his left hand shifted up, pushed her knee flat and his palm curved over one of her breasts.

She was laying on something - it was lumpy under her back digging in at the side slightly and taking the edge off the pleasure of Radek eating her pussy with his fingers deep inside her. It was annoying. Elizabeth shifted, trying to push it to the side; or off the desk if she was honest, but it wouldn’t budge.

Frustrated, she pushed up, sitting up and startling Radek to move back. She hopped off the desk and crouched. She barely had her lips around the head of his cock when he seized her arms and pulled her up with a sharp, “no.”

“Turn,” he said indicating with his downturned finger. Grinning, Elizabeth turned to face the desk, listening to the rustling clothes as Radek hastily pulled objects out of his way. She leaned forward, elbows resting on the desk and she gave her backside a little wiggle. That seemed to be the big mistake, he was close, desperate almost and his large hands caught her hips and without even needing a guide he was sliding into her.

He barely stopped when he was fully inside her, pulling quickly out he pushed in hard and deep. Her body twitched, he felt wonderful and it occurred to her that the last three years without contact down there (that wasn’t her own hand) could be the reason for this. Ah who the hell was she kidding, Radek was sexy and rubbing all the right spots.

With every thrust he made Elizabeth let out a gasped moan, he was close, she could feel the vein in his length flexing every time she tightened her muscles around him. She began pushing back against him, fucking him as much as he was fucking her but it only lasted a few minutes, stopping when his hand shifted from her waist to dip under her stomach and she let out a deep groan of anticipation.

Radek lost control before his fingers could touch her sex, he came deep inside her, pushing against her and forcing her thighs against the table top. It only took a slight movement of his trapped hand to brush against her clit and she almost screamed at the pleasure the simple move brought on. She pushed back against him, thankful that he didn’t pull away and she squeezed hard at his depleting cock.

Radek sagged against her back, pinning her to the desk and she didn’t protest. It felt nice to just having him there, even if the edge of the table was pressing her stomach uncomfortably.

“The pictures do not do you justice, Elizabeth,” Radek breathed before kissing the back of her neck. “Neither do my fantasies.”

She gave a short laugh before pushing back and turning to face him. He was still mostly dressed, his pants down around his ankles and his t-shirt tucked up under itself. She smiled at him, running her hand down his covered chest.

“I sent the pictures out,” his quirked brow was amusing, “I wanted to boost morale and couldn’t think of anything else.”

She moved to the door and picked up her clothes and dressed quickly, she stole a glance back at him and opened the door before calling over her shoulder.

“And neither do mine.”


End file.
